


the death eater and the boy who lived

by menaoia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaoia/pseuds/menaoia
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter, but what if the story of Hogwarts was different?There are new rules for the next year, meaning that each house will be paired up with another. Most importantly, they will have to get along.For Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, this could be a problem. The two either have to set aside their differences, or realize that maybe they need one another more than the hatred that was tied between them all these years.





	1. going home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! my name is elise and i'm going to be writing a lot on here from now on. i was wring on wattpad, but i just thought my work would fit better here instead. this story is one i made over there, so i wanted to fix a few things and post it here too! i have another story i've also been writing, along with one-shots, so i hope you all like those too. by the way, everything i post will be drarry haha. they own my heart.
> 
> elise
> 
> instagram: mionesdraco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 1 of my story! i hope you guys like it! 
> 
> elise

"Alright, Hedwig," I said happily as I finished packing my trunk. "Tomorrow we get to go back!" I always loved when summer ended. It meant I got to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was going into my sixth year, but this year at school each house was being paired up with another. 

I only hoped that Gryffindor wasn't paired up with Slytherin. That's all I needed.. to live in the same room as Draco Malfoy for an entire year. 

"Get some sleep, Hedwig," I called to her, and I climbed into my bed. I thought about which person I would have to share a room with. Then I thought back to Draco. I already had to see him in all of my classes, but to spend every night with him too? I was finally able to fall sleep after my brain calmed down about school.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Hedwig biting at her cage, so I quickly let her out and proceeded down the stairs. I could hear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon favoring Dudley again, but I ignored them like it was any other day.

"Come here, boy, bring my coffee!" I heard Uncle Vernon shout over to me. I walked over to the kitchen and got Uncle Vernon his breakfast. I really hated having to serve the Dursleys like a servant, but I knew that I would be leaving soon again this morning.

I was going to be picked up by the Weasleys, but I just hoped that they would be coming to the door instead of Floo Powder like they used last time. Just as I wondered when they would come, there was a large bang at the door, and Uncle Vernon nearly spilled is coffee on Dudley.

"Well, get the door, will you?" yelled Uncle Vernon at me once more. I rushed to the door and felt arms wrap around me. Ron was hugging me, and right after Hermione's arms appeared around me as well.

"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" I heard Hermione ask me, and I only responded in a soft tone, "happy to be getting out of here." She laughed, as did Ron, and then I greeted Mr. Weasley who was walking in behind them. "Hello, Harry!" he said cheerfully. "Why don't you three go and get Harry's things and I'll pay a visit to your Aunt and Uncle?" Ron, Hermione, and I all nodded and we darted up the steps.

"Harry, have you heard about Hogwarts? What they're planning on doing this year?" asked Hermione looking at both Ron and I together. "Yeah, I.. I have," I replied back. "If only we don't get paired up with Slytherin I'll be fine-" but Hermione cut me off.

"Well, that's actually what I heard. Gryffindor is being paired up with Slytherin and we'll be getting matched up from someone in that house. Let's just hope you and Draco aren't going to be paired up together." I gave her an annoyed look, but I just forgot about it until we headed for the train. 

Ron, Hermione and I all found a compartment together and sat down. But all of a sudden I heard a very familiar voice. Malfoy's voice. "Potter.. famous Harry Potter back at school again," he said in his usual way. "I heard that our houses are getting matched up. I better not be with you or else my father will be getting a lot of mail." I just looked at him.

"Well, Dumbledore knows that we despise each other, so I doubt he'd want to put us in a room alone where we could put the whole school in danger." Draco didn't seem to react much. All he said was, "let's hope, Potter.. or you're in for the year of your life."

I ignored him as he walked away, and I resumed talking with Ron and Hermione. Thankfully, the time passed fairly quickly and we changed into our Gryffindor robes before we arrived at the school. Suddenly, the train began to stop and I knew that finally.. I was home once again.


	2. hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2! i'm going to post a lot of chapters because i have a lot more already made haha. i'll also post some drarry one-shots soon so stay tuned for that too! 
> 
> elise

Hermione, Ron, and I grabbed our luggage, along with Hedwig, and we made our way off of the train. We saw Hagrid talking with the first years so we waved before walking with everyone else to the carriages. Luna Lovegood as always was reading 'The Quibbler' upside down, and we joined her before taking off towards the castle.

"Hello, everybody," she said in her calm soft voice. "Are you excited to see who you're matched up with?" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how I felt about the new rules to be honest. I only replied with, "Oh, um.. yeah, sure." She smiled and continued reading her upside down paper. 

We were arriving at the castle in no time, and everyone was happily talking with each other. Walking in, Professor McGonagall greeted us and brought us into the Great Hall where the first years would be sorted into their houses. Everyone sat down at their house tables and waited for the first years, along with Hagrid to arrive.

In a few minutes, all of them came walking in. They looked so small, I wondered whether I was really that little my first year at Hogwarts. "Good evening, everyone," called Professor Dumbledore as all of the first years walked up to the front. "Before the sorting begins, I am aware that all of you know about the changes made for the new year. We are doing this because there has been one too many problems with the students getting along." He glanced at me and smiled. I was only hoping that meant something good. 

"Ravenclaw will be paired with Hufflepuff." He took a short pause. "And Gryffindor will be paired with Slytherin." I knew it was coming, but I still winced at the sound. "The first years are going to be sorted, and then I will be telling you which student you are paired up with." He motioned to Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony. 

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool and I will put the sorting hat on your head." She began reading names, and finally every first year was sorted into a house. Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "Now," he said. "First we will start with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." He began reading names and everyone started looking around the hall for their partners.

"For Gryffindor and Slytherin.." He took another short pause. "Hermione Granger will be with Pansy Parkinson." Hermione didn't look too thrilled, but she shrugged it off. Soon Ron's name was called and he was paired up with Crabbe. He didn't look too thrilled either. But then I heard Dumbledore call my name. 

"Harry Potter, and.. Draco Malfoy." I quickly turned my head towards Dumbledore, then to Malfoy. Draco was staring at me with a look of disgust. This really would be the year of my life. Dumbledore finished giving out names and we were sent to find our partners. I walked over to Draco and we just started at each other until he finally spoke. 

"I can't believe this. Why you, Potter? Dumbledore doesn't know what he's doing!" "You think I'm happy about this? I have to see you every second of every day!" I yelled back. I didn't know why Dumbledore paired us up, but knowing him he was trying to do something.

Everyone started to leave the dining hall so Draco and I decided to follow them out. We walked a far distance away from each other to the Slytherin common room, and were sent to a room with two beds. Great, I said in my head. A room with no one other than Draco Malfoy. For the whole year I had to live with him.


	3. the first night and morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3! thank you guys for already liking my story it means a lot.
> 
> love you all,  
elise

It was getting late, which meant that we were expected to go to sleep soon. I looked over at Draco. He was reading a book in his bed, fiddling with his hands as he did so. We haven't said a word to each other for at least an hour, and it was starting to become a little weird. I decided to just break the silence before it got worse.

"Malfoy.. um, how are we going to do this?" I asked over in his direction. I saw him look over at me and he replied, "do what, exactly? You do what you want, and I'll do the same. Why must we talk at all?" He looked away from me, reading his book again. I thought he would say something like that, it was typical Draco Malfoy. "Well, because for an entire year we'll be staying in the same room together, and that's even on top of all of the classes we have." 

Draco looked over at me again, but he didn't say anything. We were interrupted by Snape, which of course was the head of Slytherin house. I had both Draco and Snape to deal with. I really was in for a real treat. 

"It is time for you two to go to bed." He explained in his slow and blank voice as always. "Get your room tidied up and change before you go to sleep. And, also.. behave," he added shortly. Draco and I nodded and got up off of our beds. Draco went to the bathroom and came out changed in Slytherin pajamas. I went in and did the same. My pajamas, however, were Gryffindor colors. 

It was a while until I felt tired, but I still couldn't sleep. I looked over at Draco and it seemed like he was also wide awake. "Potter, could you stop looking at me?" I heard him say. "I was just wondering why you aren't going to sleep," I asked. He started to face me and he actually looked different from this view. He looked calm, and for once I didn't see hatred in his eyes toward me. 

Before I could stop myself I asked, "why do you try and act like you're better then everyone else all the time?" Draco looked like he was shaken back to earth. "Excuse me?" he said with a rude tone. "Forget it. I said you shouldn't talk to me, Potter." He turned to the other side, and I just dropped it. At least for now. Why was I trying to start a conversation with Draco Malfoy anyway?

I finally fell asleep after thinking for a while. But a few hours later I heard voices. I was having an appalling dream again. 

Draco's POV: "Stop! Leave them alone!" I heard the most intolerable hearing screaming near me. I woke up with a jump and saw Potter moving around hopelessly. He seemed like he was about to cry out almost every emotion he's ever had. I got up and walked cautiously over to him. I always teased him about his dreams.. now I understood why they were such a huge deal. 

I tried talking to him the best I could. "Potter.. Potter wake up." I was trying to shake him but nothing happened. I looked down at his hands and took them in mine, holding them rather tightly. "Potter, it's okay.. just wake up. I'm here with you, alright?" 

And all of a sudden he broke from the dream. I was still holding his hands and he was looking up at me with such a frightened face. I've never seen him this.. broken. But I quickly let go of him, and walked away to my bed again. "You were having a dream," I said. "I wasn't sure what to do-" He cut me off and said, "thank you.. really." I just nodded before he wiped the sweat and tears off of his face. 

I helped Harry Potter. I was really wondering what was getting into me. Finally, we both went back to sleep and woke up around the same time in the morning. 

Harry's POV: When I got up, I saw Draco getting up as well. We shared a glance, but then we looked away from each other as we got dressed. The first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, who luckily for me, was able to stay at Hogwarts and teach. 

Draco and I walked down to breakfast without saying a word to each other, and I went over to Ron and Hermione who were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. "So.." Hermione began saying to me. "How was spending the night with Malfoy?" I quickly looked over at Draco who was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. I shrugged and said, "It actually wasn't as horrible as I thought. I had another dream.. and he helped me." Hermione and Ron shared looks with one another. 

"Well, are you alright?" Hermione asked me. I nodded and asked them about their nights. "Well, Pansy wasn't as horrible either. We were talking and once I got to know her a little bit more, I understood why she's always been so obnoxious." Ron just looked at Hermione and I. "I still don't like Crabbe. He snores as loud as a hippo so I couldn't get any sleep!" Hermione and I laughed, and Ron gave us an annoyed look. The food appeared in thin air as usual, and we quickly finished eating before we headed off to Professor Lupin's classroom.


	4. defense against the dark arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i keep posting so much haha. these are just pretty short and i have a lot of chapters and so many ideas for other stories. but i hope you guys like this chapter anyway!
> 
> love you all,  
elise

Hermione, Ron, and I arrived at Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and I saw Draco walk in closely behind us who was followed by Crabbe and Goyle. We still didn't say anything to each other, we just made eye contact once before we went to find our seats. I greeted professor Lupin who was the best friend to my parents, so he was like a father to me now. 

"Okay, so today everyone.. we will be practicing the patronus charm. I think that you should be ready now that you all are in the sixth year." He looked over at me and said, "Harry knows how to conjure a full patronus, so he will be helping me today." I have taught the class with him before, but I wasn't expecting to be helping my first day back. I just smiled at him and agreed anyway. 

"You will be working with your partners on this one," Professor Lupin stated, and I looked over at Draco who was already staring at me. "At first, Harry, I will need your help, but then you will go over and work with Mr. Malfoy over there." "Oh.. alright." Everyone found their partner and looked right back up at Professor Lupin and I. 

Professor Lupin told me to go help the right side of the room, while he took the other. It took a while for some people to get the hang of it, but I remember it taking me a while too. "Okay, Harry," he said. "I've got it from here, why don't you go and help Draco?" I nodded and made my way over to Malfoy. I was watching him the whole time, but he never seemed to conjure even a small light from his wand. Did he not have any happy memories? For once, I honestly felt sorry for him.

"Hey, um.. Malfoy, I'm supposed to work with you now," I tried saying. He didn't seem to want to talk, but he soon spoke. "I'm fine, Potter. Just go help one of your friends, alright?" I could see sadness in his eyes. I knew, because I've had that same look in my eyes my whole life. I just stood further away from him and pretended not to care, but something was up with him, I could tell. 

Class finally ended and Professor Lupin pulled me up to the front before I walked out with Ron and Hermione. "I see that Draco wasn't able to conjure a patronus. Not that he would be able to, it does take a while to fully get it down." He paused. "Though knowing his family it might take a little longer for him." I looked up at him and asked, "he looked unlike himself.. sad even." Professor Lupin put an arm on my shoulder.

"You know, Harry. I know you two have been at each other since year one, but you do have a lot in common with him. It may be good that you got paired up with one another." I studied what he said. Good? How could this be good? "I'm not sure if you're right about that, Professor." He smiled. "Just think about it, Harry. And remember, I told you to call me Remus." "Oh, right," I smiled back. "Well, off you go." He smiled at me once more before I walked out of the door and headed to my next class. 

It was hours before the day was over, and dinner was about to be served in the dining hall. I found Ron and Hermione and rushed over to them. "Yes!" yelled Ron. "My favorite!" He just found out that the desert tonight was going to be pumpkin pastries. Hermione and I just gave each other a look. "Harry.." she started to ask me. "You'll tell us if you have another dream, will you? And if it keeps happening, you really should tell Dumbledore." "Yes, Hermione. I will, don't worry." She nodded and finished her dinner.

Soon everyone was escorted to their house common rooms by the prefects, and Draco and I went into our room. "Hey, Malfoy?" I asked him. He looked back, probably wondering why I was talking to him again. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you again for last night. I mean, I never thought you would ever want to help me." "Look, Potter.. I only did it so you would stop screaming. I couldn't sleep with you wailing all over the place." I actually felt a smile form on my face, that was followed by a laugh. And to my surprise, Malfoy did the same.

We changed into our pajamas and got into our beds before I asked him one last thing. "You know, Malfoy.. I still struggle with this pain inside of me. And I think you have it too. That's why you couldn't conjure a patronus." Draco looked at me in almost a nervous or broken way. "I just wasn't feeling good, Potter. That's all." He turned the other way from me and went to sleep. Typical Malfoy, I said again in my head. 

Draco's POV: Why was he so interested in me? Is he up to something? That has to be it.. why would Potter care about how I'm feeling? It just wouldn't make sense. But what feels even weirder was that we smiled at each other. And I didn't feel anything other than happiness.


	5. trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 5! wow, my one one-shot is doing so well like thank you guys so much. it makes me so happy that you all like my stuff haha. 
> 
> love you all,  
elise

As I woke up, I felt so tired that I got out of bed and didn't even see that Draco wasn't in his. I opened the bathroom door and, "Potter!" Draco was showering and I had just barged in on him. "Sorry! I don't even have my glasses on though!" I called back to make it sound better. However, I did have my glasses on.. I lied. Draco walked out of the bathroom in his school robes and I went right in to avoid getting yelled at again. I quickly showered and put on my Gryffindor robes before walking down to breakfast with Malfoy. 

He must have still been annoyed about what I asked last night or what I did this morning because he wasn't saying anything to me. I broke the silence again and asked, "can we just try and get along?" He looked over at me and held out his hand. "Okay, how about this. Let's just start over.. forget about the past five years and pretend this is the first time we've ever met." I was surprised at what he was saying. 

Draco Malfoy, wanted to be friends with me? And he was okay with forgetting everything that's happened these past years? But I just kept all of that to myself and took his hand in mine, shook it, and smiled. "Sure, why not?" Draco smiled back and gave a small laugh as we walked through the doors of the dining hall.

Draco's POV: Well, I've done it. I've actually gone insane. Forget about the past few years? Be friends? We shook hands! Merlin's beard, what on earth has gotten in to me?

Harry's POV: Like every morning, I went over to the Gryffindor table to find Ron and Hermione while Draco went over to the Slytherin table to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. "Did I just see you and Malfoy shake hands before you walked in?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Oh, um.. yeah." I replied back. "He wants to start things over between us apparently. To be honest, I was getting tired of the quiet." Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks, but I understood why. They then shrugged and we continued to eat our breakfast. 

The first class of the day was Potions with Snape. Hermione, Ron, and I walked to class, and as I passed Draco, he gave a small wave. Of course I waved back, but I was still very shocked about how much he's changed. The two long hours of Potions class were finally up, and I sprang to my feet and hurried out the door. I was always one of the first ones to leave.. I didn't want to get held back by Snape. 

I went to Divination next, along with Herbology and Transfiguration. Dinner came quite quickly and once again I made my way over to Ron and Hermione. "Well.." said Hermione. "I better get going. I have lots to read and apparently there's this new topic on the Transfiguration test coming up." Ron and I just said goodbye, because we knew not to interrupt Hermione when she was talking about her school work. Ron left a few minutes after her, as he was practically falling asleep at the table. 

Everyone else started to leave for their common rooms, but I looked around for Draco. He was getting up and was about to be leaving too. I just decided to get up and leave as well. We found each other in the halls and started to walk together towards the Slytherin common room. But all of a sudden I started to hear voices. "Did you hear that?" I asked him. He looked like he was trying to listen to something but he couldn't hear anything. "No, what is it?" I saw a few shadows coming around the corner. I couldn't tell who they were, but it sounded like they wanted the topic to be a secret. 

I pulled Draco over to me and we hid in a nearby broom cupboard. "What was that for?" I pointed through the small window of the cupboard and we watched as Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape stood in a circle. "We have to tell him, Dumbledore. It's for his own good. They're after him.. and if he's with Draco, he might not be safe." I wasn't sure what they meant. Not safe with Draco? Why? But suddenly Draco backed away from the window and slumped down against the wall. 

"Are you alright?" I whispered down to him. Though he didn't respond. So, I did the only thing I could. I sat down next to him, and he looked over at me. "She's right, you know. That's why I was worried that we would get paired up. My family.. all they want is power. And that means turning you in to.. Voldemort." I knew that Voldemort was after me, he has been for my entire life, but Draco was acting extremely different than his normal self. For once, he didn't look at me with hatred, but almost with worry, and he acted like he cared for me. That's what was really getting to me. 

I heard more noises so I lifted myself back up and looked out of the window again. "Very well, Minerva. But Harry is a smart boy, he already knows the dangers and who is after him." Professor McGonagall nodded. Snape didn't say anything the whole time, but he followed them down the hall. I looked back at Draco who was still sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry," he started to say to me. "I realize now that I was wrong. You've gone through so much.. and I only made it worse for you." 

Draco was sitting there.. telling me he was sorry for teasing me all these years. What magic was in this broom cupboard? I sat back down next to him. "Look, Draco.. if it hadn't have been for you, I honestly wouldn't be who I am right now." He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I could say the same about you," he answered back. Draco was different than I thought. Under those Slytherin robes he always wore, and that smirk he held on his face.. he truly was someone better. 

I just realized that we were still in the broom cupboard, so I got up once again and tried to open the door.. but it was locked. I tried again, but the door still wouldn't budge. "Uh, Malfoy.. I think we're trapped."


	6. truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter haha. you guys are so sweet, thank you for liking my stories. i know i say that a lot but i really mean it okay.
> 
> love you all very much,  
elise

"Harry, what do you mean we're trapped?" Draco was looking up at me with a frightened face. "The door won't open.. so basically we're locked inside." He jumped to his feet and tried to open the door, but like it did for me, it wouldn't budge. 

"Well, did you try using a spell? We're not wizards for nothing." I moved aside. "Alohomora," I heard him whisper. The door still wouldn't open. "This is just perfect," Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. He sat back down and I just sat down with him. "Look, I'm sure Snape or Dumbledore will realize we're missing soon and they'll come find us. Dumbledore always has an eye out for me these days anyway." Draco just nodded and we fell silent for a while. 

"Potter.." he began to speak. "How about you tell me about yourself? We've known each other for years, but we never talked like friends." It still gave me a shock that Malfoy wanted to be friends with me. "Alright, sure," I replied back to him. He smiled and looked like he was waiting for me to say something so I did. "What do you want to know? I mean, you know about my parents.." I paused. I still didn't like to think about them being gone. No matter how long it's been. 

"What was it like? Living with the Dursley's.. if that was their name." He remembered the Dursley's? After all this time? I just ignored it and started telling him. "It was quite awful, and pretty much still is. They're not the most appealing type of people, or muggles I guess. I had to live in a cupboard under the stairs, until recently I got my cousin Dudley's second bedroom. So, that's probably why I don't find being locked in here that bad." 

Draco smiled at me and laughed. I never realized his laugh before.. or his smile. He had a smile like no other. But why was I thinking about that? "There actually would be times where Uncle Vernon would try and hurt me.. but I'm a wizard, so he couldn't really do that." Draco stopped smiling and put on a blank face. "They tried to hurt you?" "Oh, well.. yeah." I wasn't sure what to say. We just looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes until I started to talk again.

"But, you know.. then Hagrid came to me and brought me to Hogwarts, and I finally felt like I was home. I had Ron and Hermione, and they became my family, along with the other Weasleys." Draco smiled again and he put his hand on mine. 

"I'm really sorry, Potter.. I never knew how much you really had to go through. Even your parents.. I could never imagine losing mine. Even if it would be better than living with them at all." I looked at his hand that was holding mine and I felt frozen.

Draco's POV: I was holding Harry Potter's hand, we were talking about our miserable lives, and I didn't want it to stop. What was I feeling? I always acted like I hated him, but really.. I don't think I ever truly did. 

Harry's POV: Why was he holding my hand.. and why did I not try and let it go? "You don't have it good at home either, do you?" I asked him. He shook his head and frowned. "Like I said, they just want power.. and you know them. My father's a death eater, and to him it's time for me to become one too." "Become a death eater? Draco.. from what I know you couldn't be a death eater. You're a good person, unlike your family or Voldemort." 

"It's not exactly my choice, Harry. If I don't do what I'm told, my life could be at risk, or even.." He didn't finish what he was saying. I kept holding his hand and said, "hey, we're friends now. I've got your back, alright? I've gone against Voldemort before, and trust me there will be many more times I'll have to again." Draco laughed a little and smiled at me again. He really was a good person. He was just raised in a bad place, like me. 

I guess Remus was right after all. We're not as different as I thought.


	7. what was never seen before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 for you guys :)
> 
> love,  
elise

It's probably been hours that Draco and I have been locked in the broom cupboard, but it honestly felt like nothing. We really didn't focus on being trapped, but more of getting to know each other better. There would be times when we'd be laughing, and others where we'd comfort one another. It was quite strange actually.. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter feeling bad about each other's pasts.

"You actually made your Uncle's sister blow up like a balloon?" Draco said while cracking up. "Yeah. That really did happen," I laughed back. "Well, at least there were a few of those times. Like the one where you trapped Dudley in a snake's habitat." We really couldn't stop laughing. But of course I ruined the moment. 

"Hey, Draco? Have you ever been happy? Like.. have you had any happy memories?" Draco stopped laughing and looked into my eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were either a very light blue or a shade of grey. They were unlike anyone else's. Here I went again.. thinking about one of his facial features.

"Oh, well.. to be honest, no. Growing up in a place like I did. There wasn't any space for happy memories to be honest. Only either bad ones, or about what my family has done to other people." I took his hand in my own again but left it on his leg instead. "That's why you couldn't conjure a patronus," I added. "You didn't have any memory powerful or happy enough." Draco's eyes looked like they were starting to water. I actually saw a tear run down his face. Draco Malfoy.. was beginning to cry. 

I wasn't sure what to do, but I moved a few inches closer to him, wiping the tears off his face. I let him lay his head on my shoulder, whispering in his ear that everything would be okay. I was holding Draco in my arms until he seemed to stop crying. "I'm sorry. I just find it hard to keep all of this pain in all the time. Then it just builds up inside of me and it only gets worse." "I know how you feel," I said as he slowly lifted his head off of my shoulder. 

"You know, Remus, or Professor Lupin stopped me before I left class today. He said it might have been good that we got paired up together. He told me that we aren't as different from each other.. but I didn't actually believe him until now." 

Draco's POV: What was happening? I mean, I wasn't complaining, but everything felt weird. Harry let me cry on his shoulder.. he was holding my hand and letting me know everything would be okay. I never knew how nice he was until now. For once, I felt happier. Happier than I have ever been in my whole life even. I felt like I finally had a true best friend, or.. but I let the thought go. I realized Harry was still looking over at me. He had the nicest shade of emerald green in his eyes, and his hair like always, was all over the place. I never minded it though. 

Wow, I thought in my head. This broom cupboard really has got to me, huh?

Harry's POV: All of a sudden there was a loud bang at the door and we broke away from each other's eyes. Draco and I jumped up and realized that Snape was trying to open the door. He casted a spell and the door slowly opened. For some reason I wasn't even caring why he could open the door and we couldn't. "And what do the two of you think you're doing?" he asked in his normal cold tone. "We got locked in here," I told him. Snape stared at me, then looked over to Draco. 

"Well Mr. Potter.. Mr. Malfoy. If I ever see you two out of bed after hours again, both houses, yes both, will be punished." Snape wasn't going to give me a detention? He always hated me, the least I thought he'd do was take points away from Gryffindor. 

Draco and I quickly ran out and rushed to the Slytherin common room. "Well, that was odd," Draco said to me. I nodded and we headed upstairs to our room. "You can go in first," I told Draco as I pointed to the bathroom. He smiled, put a hand on my shoulder, and responded with a soft, "thanks, Potter.. really," and left for the bathroom. I sat down on my bed thinking about what happened today. I didn't know what this meant. Why was I feeling this way? If this was only friendship, why have I never felt this way about Ron and Hermione? 

I saw Malfoy make his way out of the bathroom, so I went in and closed the door behind me. I got into my usual Gryffindor pajamas and went right back out to my bed. "Night, Potter," I heard Draco say as he looked over in my direction. "Night, Malfoy," I said back as we both smiled. No matter how close we were getting, we still knew each other as Potter and Malfoy.


	8. a starry night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them so much it's actually insane haha. anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> with love,  
elise

"Potter.. Potter, wake up!" Draco was shaking me, so I woke up with a jump. "What, what is it?" "I've been trying to get you up for hours.. class will be starting soon. I think we missed breakfast though." "Oh, I'm sorry. You could have gone and ate if you wanted to." "Don't worry about it. I'm not that hungry anyway." I smiled at him, which has become a very common thing between us. Then I got out of bed and changed into my robes for the day.

"Let's hope we don't get locked in another broom cupboard again," I said with a small laugh. "Yeah, let's hope," he laughed back. "Though to be honest, it wasn't too terrible," I added quickly. "I mean, talking.. with you. It wasn't all that bad." Draco looked up at me with his beautiful grey eyes. "You know, Harry.. that must have been the best time I've had in forever." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "For me too." Now I couldn't believe what I was saying. 

We walked down to the dining hall and saw everyone leaving for their first class. We just left together and headed for Potions class. I wasn't sure what Snape would say to me today after he found Draco and I in the closet last night, but to my surprise, the class went very quickly and we were off to the next in no time. Hermione, Ron, and I decided to meet Hagrid after lunch before Herbology. We walked down to his hut, and like usual, Hagrid prepared tea for the three of us. 

"Hello, Harry!" he said with his large smile. "Hey, Hagrid." Hermione and Ron greeted Hagrid as well before we all walked in and sat down at the round table. "So, how have yer' classes been?" he asked us. "Fine, I suppose. I got locked in a broom cupboard last night though. I don't think I told you guys that," I explained as I glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were looking at me confused. 

"You what?" Hermione asked me. "Yeah, um.. with Malfoy. We were walking to the Slytherin common room, but we heard Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor McGonagall walking near us. They were talking in a secretive voice.. so, I dragged Draco in a closet close to us and it locked us in." Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid just looked at me. 

"You and Draco didn't tear each other apart? I heard Ron say. "You two really have changed feelings for one another." "Well, all we did was talk. We just got to know each other a little more, that's all." I didn't say anything about Malfoy crying, it wasn't my place to tell them. "Then Snape finally came and found us after a few hours, and luckily we didn't get in trouble." "Wow," said Ron again. Only this time a little more shocked. "I would at least think Snape would take off points from Gryffindor." 

"Harry, did you hear what Dumbledore and the others were talking about?" Hermione asked. "They said I wasn't safe with him. Draco. Though Dumbledore said I knew what I was doing and that he was looking out for me as well." "That's strange, why wouldn't you be safe with Draco? I mean, what could he do to you?" "He mentioned something about his parents. He said all they cared about is power, and turning me in to Voldemort is what they've been trying to accomplish. It's not anything new, really. It's been like that forever." 

Hermione nodded. "Just be careful, Harry. You never know if Draco is just lying to you so he can lure you into a trap for his parents or something." "He's not, Hermione. I promise. Don't worry, I'll still be careful." She gave me a small smile and we continued drinking tea with Hagrid, telling him about the classes we were taking. It wasn't a surprise, but Hermione talked the most since like always, she took the most classes out of everyone. 

Right as lunch ended, Hermione, Ron, and I left Hagrid's and we headed for Herbology. This wasn't my favorite class, but it still came pretty easy for me. Neville was the true star, however. He loved learning about plants. Luckily, the class soon ended and it was time for dinner.

We walked to the dining hall and I saw Draco sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. We waved at each other and went back to talking with our other friends. "How much can you possibly eat?" Hermione asked Ron, who had his mouth full as much as he possibly could. "I'm hungry," he replied back, almost spitting up the food in his mouth. I looked at Hermione and we exchanged a disgusted look, but with a faint added smile. 

Dinner was coming to a close and Dumbledore dismissed us to leave for our common rooms. I found Draco in the halls and tried to catch up with him. "Malfoy!" He turned around and waited for me. "Hey, Potter. Do you think you could you come with me for a minute? There's something you should see." I wasn't sure what he meant, but I just nodded and said, "sure.. okay." I followed him over to a door that was down a few halls which lead outside of the castle. "I know we're not supposed to leave the castle at night, but I've been going to this spot for years." I followed him through the small door and we walked up many stairs until there was another door. 

Draco opened it and I walked through behind him. "What is this place?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. He motioned his hands over to him as to follow him. He had a smile on his face. I looked out and saw that we were at the very top of Hogwarts. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. "I found this place when I was trying to hide from.. well, pretty much everyone to be exact. No one ever comes up here, it's sort of a secret. I wanted to show it to you.. I thought you'd like it." I looked over at Draco who was looking out at the view. 

"Thank you. It's.. it's amazing up here. The view.." I was still looking at him as he looked over at me. "From what I see.. it's beautiful." I was talking about the view right? Not him. I couldn't be. Draco looked at me for a while with a soft smile before he turned away again. The stars were still twinkling in the distance. It was just perfect. 

Draco's POV: I had just brought Harry up to my secret spot. We were looking at each other.. saying the view was beautiful. I don't know whether I was thinking about the sky, or.. him. I wasn't sure why I kept feeling this way about him anyway. I never have before, right? So, why now? I looked away from him once we were looking at each other again. He really did have a nice smile. It was different. It was a real smile, and it was because of me. The night was perfect. Everything finally felt right between us. 

Harry's POV: I felt a strong breeze and it looked like Draco got the chills. I tried to do it unnoticeably, but I moved in next to him a few inches. I slowly put my hand on his to warm him up.. his hand felt ice cold. "Hey, you're freezing. Do you want to go back inside?" I asked him. "Oh, no.. don't worry, I'm fine. I always get cold, but it usually passes quickly." "Here come over here." I pulled him over to what looked like an old fireplace, and I used my wand to make flames appear. All of a sudden everything was much warmer, the flames were crackling, and I sat down next to Draco on the worn out couch. 

I summoned some blankets to keep us warm too. "You really are a wonder, Potter," he said as he looked at me again. I smiled at him and he inched closer to me. We might have just talked for a while, because all I remember after that was falling asleep onto Draco's shoulder as his head was leaning on mine. We were under the blankets, practically cuddling in the warm heat as we looked up at the starry sky above us.


	9. promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so cute i can't even!! i hope you guys like this chapter, it was fun to write :)
> 
> with love,  
elise

I was dreaming of last night, knowing that it would be a night I'd never forget. I felt myself wake up.. and I soon found out that it actually never ended. I was asleep on Draco's shoulder, and he was leaning on mine. We were wrapped around several blankets, still cuddling. We spent the entire night outside together. "Draco- Draco, get up," I said as I tried shaking him awake. He woke up and looked up at me. "What.. what happened? Did we sleep out here all night?" "Yeah, I guess we just fell asleep." 

He and I just kept looking at each other, but I interrupted the soon to be never-ending staring completion. "We should go in now. Who knows how much trouble we'll be in." Malfoy nodded. I got up and tuned back around to him. He still didn't move as he glanced up at me. "I wish we could just stay up here forever," he said as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel frozen again. "You're not the only one," I replied back with a smile to match his.

I put out the fire and he got up next to me before we walked through the door and down the stairs. It was quiet, so everyone was probably eating breakfast. We were still wearing our robes from yesterday, so we just kept them on and went to join everyone in the dining hall. I was surprised that no one seemed to know we were gone for a whole night, especially Snape. We split up and went to our own house tables where Ron and Hermione stared at me deeply. 

"Where have you been? And what's that all over your robes?" I heard Hermione ask me. Well, maybe two people noticed. I looked down and saw that I had ash from the fire all over myself. "Oh, I was just practicing some spells.. and one of them kind of backfired." "Well, alright." I don't know why I didn't tell them about last night, I just felt like keeping it to myself. We finished eating and went to our first class, but I couldn't concentrate very well. 

All I could think about was last night. Though why? I mean, we fell asleep together in front of a fire.. watched the stars in the moonlight.. it almost sounded like some romantic evening. It couldn't have been. Sure, the view- every view, was beautiful, but we only just fell asleep from talking. I quickly dropped it the best I could and tried to focus on my work. Not that that did me any good.

It was lunch time and I saw Draco walk in alone. He looked at me and we smiled at each other before he proceeded to sit down with Crabbe and Goyle like he normally did. I wondered whether he was telling them. I doubt it though, they didn't seem to be those type of friends. 

The rest of the day went by as slowly as possible. In Transfiguration, I was sitting close to Draco and he passed me a note that was enchanted with a spell. It flew in a swan shape and landed right in my hands. I read it and it said, "meet me there again tonight at seven? There's something we should talk about." Was this good or bad? I wasn't sure but I looked at him and nodded anyway. He took that as a yes and went back to his work. 

Once class was over, I went to the dining hall for dinner. I rushed through it, however, and just told Hermione and Ron that I had to study for Potions. They knew I needed some extra help so they didn't think much more of it. I went over to the door and quietly opened it as I walked through. Draco was already there when I got to the top, but I didn't remember seeing him leave the hall. 

"Hey," he said calmly. "Thanks for meeting me here. I really wanted to talk to you." "Yeah, of course.. it's no problem. What's up? Is everything okay?" "It's us. You- and me. I don't know if this is a good idea." I walked a little closer to him. "What do you mean?" I asked him with a confused tone. "Being friends with you, Potter. It's not safe. For you anyways. I don't really care what happens to me." "Draco, what are you saying? I told you not to worry about me. I can handle your family. I can handle Voldemort." "That's not the point, Harry. I don't want to see you go through anything just because I wanted to get to know you. I can't watch you sacrifice yourself for me like that." 

I looked into his eyes and I saw fear. I saw that he truly was worried about me. I walked even closer to him and once again took both of his hands in mine. I felt him calm down as I held him.

"Draco- promise me. Promise me that you won't shut yourself away from me. I'm not letting you do that to yourself, okay? You don't have to worry about me." He looked down at our hands which were held tightly together. "It's just everyone I've ever really cared for has either turned into a murderer.. or.. well, died." He looked back up at me. "I can't lose you too. I mean, you're my friend," he added very quickly after. "You won't lose me, I promise. I wouldn't let that happen. I told you, we're friends now. I've got your back." 

He smiled with that smile of his. His grey eyes looking straight into mine. Without thinking, I grabbed him and pulled him close into me. I hugged him for the first time ever. I was hugging Draco Malfoy, and he was holding on to me just as much.

"Famous Harry Potter at it again," Draco whispered in my ear as he gave a small laugh. I laughed back and said, "well, at least this time I didn't make the front page of something." We both laughed and slowly let go of each other. We thought it would be best if we headed downstairs to the common room before we got in trouble.

Though before we left out the door, I felt something touch my hand. Draco's own hand grabbed it and held it in his for only a few seconds before letting it go. I didn't look back, but that didn't stop me from holding his hand tightly in those few moments. Or from keeping my whole body to explode with emotions. I wasn't sure why he did that- but I also didn't find myself being bothered by it either.


	10. the touch i always needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my one-shot is doing so well woah haha. thank you guys so so much it means a lot. well, anyway.. i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> love you all,  
elise

Draco and I woke up around the same time again and we got into our robes for the day. "Hey," he asked me. "Thanks for what you said last night. I mean, I never had anyone who would risk their own life for me. I still feel bad though, I feel like I'm making you do this." I walked over to where he was standing and put my arm on his shoulder. We were looking each other straight in the eyes now. 

"Draco- I told you. Don't worry about me. We're in this together. Just like I promised you." Draco smiled at me and we gave one another one more hug. "Let's go get some food. For once I'm starving," I said with a small laugh in his direction. He laughed back and he followed me out of the room. "You know, I never realized how big this place actually is. I know it's a castle and all, but it's really beautiful once you really look around." "Yeah." I looked over at him. "It really is." Why was I always saying things were 'beautiful' when I looked at him?

We arrived in the dining hall and we left for our own house tables like usual. "Hey guys," I said to Ron and Hermione. Apparently Draco and I were one of the last to arrive. We always were nowadays. "Hey, Harry." Ron said. "How's life been with Malfoy?" "Not bad. If I'm being honest, he's not who I thought he was. We're really turning into.. um, friends." Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Hermione spoke up. "That's good then. But you'll still be care-" but I cut her off. "Yes, Hermione. I'll still look out for myself. It's really him who needs comforting the most though." 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me. "He's had it rough growing up. That's kind of why we became closer too. We both grew up in awful homes." "Considering who his family is and where they come from.. I couldn't imagine it either," she said back to me. "Well, I'm going to leave. I want to get to class early. I have to tell Remus something." Ron and Hermione nodded, and I walked past Draco who looked at me as I passed him.

I knocked on Remus's door, and it opened slowly. "Ah, Harry! How have you been? It's been a few days." "Yeah, um.. Remus? I think you were right. About Draco. We're actually sort of friends now." "Really? Well, that's a page turner." I raised an eyebrow. "Not that that's bad or anything. I'm glad that you two won't tear one another apart anymore. Less work for me, right?" I laughed and he smiled brightly back at me. 

"Remus.. Draco told me that he wasn't sure if we should be friends because of his family. I told him not to worry, I honestly don't care about his father, I'm willing to fight back. I always am." Remus seemed to be studying what I said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry. I would just be aware that this is a mad time we're living in at the moment. Voldemort could be getting to you from Draco, with his parents close by him. Just be aware," he said once more.

"I know. I mean, that's what I told Hermione too. Draco's different- he wouldn't say anything to them, I know he wouldn't." Remus didn't seem to fully believe me, but he nodded and smiled again. Soon people were rushing in the classroom and Malfoy walked in beside Crabbe and Goyle. "Thanks, Remus," I said to him before I headed for my seat. We had a small quiz in class today, and luckily I did well. 

After class Draco ran up to me. "Harry, hey. Do you want to meet again tonight? I heard there's supposed to be a full moon and the sky always looks really nice when that happens." "Yeah, sure. Why not?" We both smiled and Draco ran to his other class. I guess this was our thing now. Leaving after hours to watch the stars. I don't know what I was doing anymore, but I honestly didn't care.

The school day finished and dinner was served in the dining hall like always. I saw Draco eat quickly, as did I, and we met in the hallway after leaving at separate times. We didn't want people to think we were sneaking around together, even though that was exactly what we were doing. "It'll be at least an hour for the moon to fully be in the sky, so I brought some school work I have to finish," he told me. "I hope you don't mind." "Oh, not at all. I have stuff to do too." "Well, then let's help each other. You need help with Potions and I need help with Defense Against The Dark Arts." "Sounds like a plan," I said as I smiled at him. 

We walked up the stairs and I casted a spell to give flames to the fire like I did the other night. It was still beautiful up here, even if the stars weren't fully in the sky and the moon wasn't up yet. "So, what do you want help with?" I asked him. Draco sat down next to me on the couch and handed me a piece of paper. "I'm never able to figure it out, even though it's pretty easy." I just smiled at him and laughed. "What?" he laughed back. "The answer's the easiest thing, Malfoy. Wow, I guess I am smarter than you," I teased him. Draco punched me softly in the arm. "Oh, yeah? Well what do you need help with for Potions? I've always been better than you in that class." 

Draco and I were laughing the whole time we were up there, teasing one another, and smiling the most we ever had. About an hour later I realized that the moon was rising into the sky and the stars started to shine brightly in the distance. "The moon's up," I told him. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up so fast that I almost fell over. "Wow, thanks." Draco just smiled and looked over at the sky. I wonder how Remus is doing, I thought. Though he knew to take his potion so I let it go. 

I looked over at Malfoy. "How could I have never found this place? I mean, I was always over here," I told him. "I think it comes to you when you really need it, you know? Almost like the Room of Requirement. Except in a nicer and more appealing setting." I laughed a little. "Yeah, I suppose that could be true." The sky was the most beautiful shade of pink with purple, and the moonlight shined on Draco and I. 

Draco's POV: Being with him had to be the best feeling I've ever witnessed. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen again. For once in my life, I felt free. All I was feeling right now was a strong feeling of happiness. I only hoped that that as all. If it wasn't, everything could be ruined. I looked back over at Harry and saw him smiling at the view. I didn't know what I was doing, but I slowly moved over into him more. I took my hand and reached for his, and to my surprise, he let me. I saw him look down at our hands which were held together. He looked up at me and smiled. There was that smile again.

Harry's POV: Draco grabbed my hand again.. and there we were. Looking at each other, holding one another. He started to lean in closer to me, and I followed his lead. What was he doing? More importantly, what was I doing? Though then he stopped, and we both turned away suddenly. "Sorry, I- never mind," I heard him say. "Right back at you," I said back. We let go of each other's hands and continued looking out at the sky. We did that for a while until Draco broke the silence. 

"Potter?" I looked over at him to see him looking at me. "Have you ever been in love?"


	11. love- what is it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be a lot of more drama coming in these next chapters so stay tuned for all of it haha. 
> 
> i love you guys,  
elise

Did I hear that correctly? Did Draco Malfoy just ask me whether I had ever been in love? What was I supposed to say? I mean, I never have been- I always knew that. However, right now my mind was thinking different thoughts.

"Oh, um.. well, I don't think so," I said as I looked away from him. "What about you?" "I'm not sure. Probably not." I felt him looking away from me so I looked back at him. "But you know.." I started to say, but I didn't finish my sentence. He looked back over at me and said, "yeah, I know." What did he know? What was he thinking?

Draco's POV: I asked him if he had ever been in love. Now I've lost my mind. I wasn't even sure what to say myself. I knew I never was, but now I felt differently. 

Harry's POV: "I didn't mean to ask," I heard him say sadly. "For some reason it just came out." "Oh, don't worry about it," I said back to him. "We should get going though." "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea." We grabbed our bags and headed for the door, but I stopped right in front of him and reached my hand back shakily. I didn't turn around, but Draco must have known what I was doing. I felt him put his hand in mine and we continued walking down the steps. 

Although just as we reached the other door, I let go of his hand and we faced each other. All we did was share a small smile, but that was enough. We made it to the Slytherin common room before Snape could get to us, changed, and went into our beds. We didn't go to sleep right away. We were lying in our beds facing each other. It was almost the entire night that we were talking to one another. When I got matched up with Malfoy, I never thought it would mean there would be no time for sleep. I didn't mind though. This was all I wanted right now. 

We must have fallen asleep, or at least I have because all of a sudden I felt an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was having another dream. I was reliving the night my parents died. I hadn't had this dream in a while- so why now? 

Draco's POV: "No!" I heard screaming coming from the other the other side of me. I bolted awake and looked over. Harry was crying. He's having another dream, I thought. He looked miserable, trying to fight it.. but it was no use. I rushed over to him, grabbing his hands in mine to try and wake him up. Nothing seemed to help. This time I brought him close to me and held him in my arms. "Harry," I said softly. "Harry, it's alright. I'm here- just wake up." It took him a few minutes, but then he finally woke up.

Harry's POV: I heard Draco talking in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying down, but Draco was holding me in his chest. We were lying on my bed together, and he was confronting me. "Hey," he said. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I kind of, well you know. I didn't know how to help." I looked at him. I was drenched in sweat and he was too, since he was holding me tightly. I took a deep breath. "I saw my parents. The night they died. I haven't had that dream in forever." I realized I was still lying next to him and he was looking down at me, gently pushing my wet hair out of my eyes. 

"I'm sorry.. it must be awful having to relive that over and over again." I nodded as I felt a tear run down my face. Draco took his hand and wiped it away. We were very close now. He was cupping my cheek in his hand, slowly rubbing his thumb on it back and forth to calm me down. I finally felt calmer. I was looking into his eyes again, and he was looking straight back at me. "Here- why don't you get up and take a shower. It might help you feel better," he told me. "Oh, yeah.. that's probably a good idea." Draco walked with me over to the bathroom and helped me inside. I closed the door behind me and turned on the shower. 

I took a short one, but I was thinking constantly the whole time. What was I feeling? This didn't feel like only friendship, but it had to be I told myself. I finished showering, changed into new clothes, and walked out of the bathroom. Draco was lying in his again, looking up at me. "Do you feel any better?" I nodded again. "Yeah, thanks," I said as I walked over to my bed. "You're a lifesaver Malfoy.. truly," "I could say the same about you, Potter." He smiled back at me with the same wonderful smile, and his eyes with that shade of grey and blue I admired so much.

We went back to sleep even though we only had an hour before we had to wake up. It was a tiring day, we were talking all night, and then I kept him up with my screaming. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't allow you to sleep much," I said to him. "Harry, you need to stop apologizing. I had to help you. I.. wanted to. I didn't mind at all." He took my hand in his and looked at me. We started to lean in closer together before Snape came bursting in and we jumped apart from each other.

"There is an announcement Dumbledore would like to make, and it would be hard for you two to hear him if you're hiding up in here." "Yes, Professor," said Malfoy. I followed him out of the room and we separated as I went to join Ron and Hermione who looked frightened. "What's happening?" I asked her. All she did was point to Dumbledore who was about to speak. 

"There has been mixed rumors going around the school that Hogwarts is no longer safe. I understand the times we are living in, and I am afraid that you are right." I looked up at him and he caught my eye, but continued speaking. "From now on, everyone needs to be in their common rooms at six o'clock sharp. This is for your own good, I must protect this school."

He told everyone to resume eating, but I ran over to him and asked to talk to him privately. We left for his office, and I attacked him with questions. "What's happening, Professor? What do you mean Hogwarts isn't safe?" He looked at me. "I am aware that you heard me talking the other night, Harry." He knew I was there? "I wasn't worried of pairing you with Draco at first, but now it might not have been too wise of me." "Why though, Sir? He hasn't done anything to me." "Yes, I know. However, Harry- Voldemort has got big plans for him. After what Lucius did, he wants to use Draco to get to him."

"What does he want him to do? Does Draco already know?" Dumbledore nodded and I stepped back. Was Draco really just pretending to be my friend? Was he trying to cover something up? He couldn't be. Not him. "Sir, I had the dream about my parents last night. I haven't had that one for a while." Dumbledore was still looking at me. "I can't tell you what he has to do, Harry. I only want to warn you to not get involved, alright? It will only make matters worse. Promise me you'll just look out for yourself." "I- I promise, Sir." I agreed, not that I meant it to be honest. 

Just before I headed for the door Dumbledore handed me a small package. I opened it and it was the golden snitch. "Professor, why are you giving me this?" "The time will come when you'll find yourself needing it," he said softly. "If you only remember where it came from in the first place." "Sir, I'm not sure what you mean." "Use it well, Harry. I know you will." I couldn't say or ask him anything else. Dumbledore was already escorting me out of his office. 

I wasn't just going to protect myself though. I had to keep Draco safe too.. no matter what it took. He's the only thing that mattered to me right now. I left Dumbledore's office and ran to find him. He was in the hall heading for the Slytherin common room. "Malfoy!" I yelled at him. He quickly turned around. "Potter, hey." He didn't sound like himself. "Can we talk?" I asked him. I think he knew what I wanted to talk about, but he just nodded and we left for our spot.


	12. you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is something i guess haha. the next chapter is the real one i think so stay tuned :)
> 
> love you guys!  
elise

We made it to the top of the steps and opened the door. There was snow up here today, and some flakes were still sprinkling down as we came up. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked me. "Well, Dumbledore told me there was something Voldemort is wanting you to do. He said he couldn't tell me what it was, but I wanted to hear what you had to say." Draco looked at me with worry. "He's right. That's why I told you we shouldn't be friends." 

"What do you have to do? I can help you- you don't have to listen to him." "Potter, it's not that simple. I told you before. If I tell you.. I, or you could die. I just don't know what to do anymore. I have to go through with it- even if I really don't want to lose you." I grabbed both of his hands in mine and stepped closer to him. "I'm with you, okay? Just please tell me what you have to do." Draco took a deep breath as he gipped my hands tighter with fear. "Dumbledore. I have to kill him. That's why Snape has been watching over me. If I don't do it myself, he has to instead." 

I stepped away from him, though I still held onto him. "You can't kill him. Draco, let me help you. There has to be another way." Dumbledore knew this? What was I supposed to do? I asked Draco another question, but this time the question sort of blurted out of me. I really wish it didn't. "Do you really care about- you know, me? Like has all of this been a cover up story so you could report back to Voldemort or something?" Draco looked broken as I said this. He let go of my hands. "Even for you, Potter.. I never thought you would say something like that. I really thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. You see me and think of evil, don't you?" 

"Draco, that's not what I meant. I just.." He started to turn around before saying, "I really liked you, Harry. I thought you felt the same." He turned around fully and started to reach for the door. I rushed after him and pulled his arm back towards me. "Draco, stop!" Now he was right in front of me.. our noses were just about touching. It was like we were about to kiss. I felt him breathing on me, and I even saw a tear run down his face. I used my hand to wipe it off and kept my hand on his cheek, moving my thumb back and forth slowly to calm him. That's what I always did to make him feel better, like he did for me too. 

"I don't think you're evil. Never in a million years would I ever think that. Dumbledore mentioned something and I got all freaked out. Please don't think that, you know how I feel about you. It's you and me. It's always just going to be you and me. I'm not letting anyone ever come between us, okay?" He took his hand and put it on mine which was cupping his face He lowered it and let go. "I'm sorry, Harry. Still.. it's- it's not safe. "Draco, please.. let me help you." "You can't! Can't you see? I'm in.." He didn't finish his sentence and just looked into my eyes. "You mean so much to me, Harry James Potter. Remember that." Now I felt a tear fall down my face. I felt hopeless. Heartbroken even. 

Without thinking, I just started to talk again. "You know, there was a time when I knew a boy. I never liked him, but that was until I really got to know him. He turned into one of the best friends I could ever ask for. He had to do something, you see. And because he cared for me so much, he wanted to go through with it al on his own. Though I refused to let him. You know, why?" Draco looked like he was going to cry even more once I saw his lip quivering. "I love you, Draco. Can't you tell? I can't let you do this on your own, that's not what friends do. You have a real one now. It's time you got used to it." 

Draco kept looking at me, and tears began to stream down his face. He slowly walked over to me and I grabbed him, pulling him into my chest. "I'm not letting them get to you. Please promise me that you'll never leave. You'll never try and get rid of me again." "I promise. I could never leave you forever." He actually added a small laugh to what he said. I laughed back before we let go of one another and looked into each other's eyes once more. 

"And.. I love you too, Harry." We smiled at each other as I cupped his cheeks with my hands again. He loved me, and I loved him. However, even when he was crying.. there was something special about him. This was when I finally realized what was happening. I think I was falling for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's POV: I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I knew there was still time to figure things out, but there was no way I was leaving him. He's the only person in my life who actually cares about me. Loves me. And I love him back. Looking in his eyes, I could see the truth. He was real.. he was standing right there in front of me. I didn't want anything else but this moment. Then I thought to myself.. why have I never seen it before? We needed each other, and that was clear now. 

There was something else too. I think I was falling for Harry James Potter.


	13. the stormy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter is definitely something. the next few chapters are very well, i won't spoil anything haha. but anyway i hope you all like them :)
> 
> thanks for all the love,  
elise

After Draco and I had our talk, we just left for the common room. We fell asleep pretty quickly, but we still stayed up and talked some more for a bit. Hedwig arrived at our window the next morning, so she woke both of us up. "Sorry about that," I called over to Malfoy. He was pushing pillows into his ears to try and block out the noise. "You'll have to get up eventually you know," I said with a laugh. He waved his hand at me as to say leave me alone but I didn't. 

I took one of my pillows and threw it at his face. Luckily for me, it smacked him right there. "Potter, I swear if you keep trying to annoy me you will be in very big trouble." I laughed and Draco looked at me. "That's it," he said as he got up and ran over to my bed. He jumped on top of me and tried to tickle me in a friendly way. "Okay, I get it! Now stop- I hate being tickled!" He stopped, but we were caught close together again. 

We were lying next to each other, except he was lying sort of on top of me. His hair was a mess.. all blonde and poofy. I really liked it that way. It was like him. He wasn't perfect, but it was what made him, him. I took my hand and messed his hair up some more. "Hey, Harry! It takes forever to make my hair perfect," he teased. "Yeah, right." We continued to laugh and tease one another but then we decided we better get going. I got up first and Draco tried to lie back down to be funny. 

I just grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed. He hit the ground with a thud, and sprang up. "Sleep with one eye open tonight, Potter," I heard him say with a small sniggering smile. There was the Malfoy I always knew. We got dressed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. I realized that I haven't spent much time with Ron and Hermione this whole year, so I thought it would be nice to take a walk during lunch. Once all of the classes for the morning were over, we met outside near Hagrid's and made our way around the castle.

"Yeah, I love Transfiguration! I find it so fascinating," Hermione kept talking about her classes while Ron and I pretended to listen. "You two aren't even listening to me are you?" she asked us. Ron and I shook our heads and she hit us both in the arm with her book. "Ow!" we both yelled. She laughed and we kept on walking. It was nice having my old friends by my side. Though being with them didn't stop me from thinking about Draco. Or about last night. 

"I heard there's going to be a huge storm tonight," said Hermione. "Everyone was ordered to stay in their common rooms rather early." "I never heard anything," Ron said to her. "Well, that's because you never listen to anyone." Ron just shrugged as if he agreed. "In fact- we should get going now. I think that it could start soon." Ron and I followed her back inside the castle. We went to our other classes for the day, and went to dinner with everyone else right after. 

I looked over at Malfoy, who surprisingly looked up right at the same time as I did. We both smiled and finished eating our food. "Well," said Ron. "I'm going to bed. Crabbe was snoring a lot again last night so I barely got any sleep." Hermione said she had to go too. She insisted on studying for a test in Herbology even though it was months away. I decided to leave too. I didn't want to sit alone. Just as I got up, Draco did as well and we nodded to each other. This was our way of saying we'd wait in the hallway for each other and walk to the common room together. 

"Well, I guess no sneaking out tonight," I said. "Yeah, but we could still do something fun in our room though," he said after me. "Like what?" I asked him. He ignored me and gave me a small smile before running to the Slytherin common room. I had no idea what he was up to, but I ran right after him. We made it to our room and Draco pulled all of the blinds shut. He casted a spell to light up the room with candles, which in my opinion looked really nice, and he sat down on his bed. "Well, sit down," he said to me. I sat down next to him. 

"So, what are we doing exactly?" I asked him again. "Talking," he answered shortly. "You were this excited for talking?" I said with a laugh. "Well, with the rain in the background- I thought it would be nice. You know we could play something like muggles do. Truth or dare if that's what it's called? Or truth or truth." I just looked at him and laughed again. "Truth or truth.. well, why not?" We both smiled and began asking each other questions. 

"Well, you already asked me if I've ever been in love," I explained as Draco looked up at me. "You said you haven't been either, didn't you?" He looked like he wanted to say something more, but all that came out was, "right.. yeah, I haven't really." "So you might have been?" I asked him questionably. "More recently I might have had that sort of feeling." I felt like I couldn't talk properly. "I've been thinking the same thing, actually." Draco and I stared deeply at each other. I felt him slowly move closer to me and I did the same. 

But all of a sudden, there was a loud bang on the windows. We broke from our glance and we both jumped a little. "A branch must have hit the window," I said to him. He smiled. "You know, I've always liked the sound of rain. It always calmed me as a kid. In a huge house where I lived, the rain echoed loudly throughout the halls. There was just always something about it I guess." Draco looked happy. I loved seeing him like this. It made me feel the same way back. 

Draco's POV: I was really falling for him. Harry looked so handsome in the candlelight. His smile only made mine grow larger. This was the best feeling ever, I said to myself. I looked down at his hand. It was just lying there. I reached for it, and held it tightly in mine. His hands were warm from the candles and I continued to smile at him.

Harry's POV: Draco was holding my hand, and I was holding his back. I felt like I never wanted to let go. I just wanted to stay here forever. "Remember what I said last night?" I asked as I looked back up at him. "About never leaving you?" "Yeah, why?" "I just wanted you to know it again. Right here- it's all I want. All I need." "You have no idea, Potter," he said back to me like he meant it too. The rain started to poor down harder. Draco layed down so I did the same. 

We were still facing one another.. just very closely. I felt Draco's hand move a few hairs off of my face and I put my hand on his cheek. Like always, I kept it there and rubbed my thumb over it back and forth. All we did was lay there for a few minutes until we finally fell asleep in each other's arms. 

We didn't seem to notice, but Draco was leaning on my chest as I rested my head on his. Our arms were wrapped tightly around one another, and our hands were gripped tightly as one. It was if they fit perfectly. And with the sound of rain pouring down in the distance- it all felt right.


	14. turning the page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made him do this alright. you'll know when you read it okay haha.
> 
> love you guys,  
elise

We slept all through the night together, unaware that we were still wrapped in each other's arms. I wasn't sure what was happening, what it meant, or anything else for that matter- but this was where we always ended up. Draco was all I cared about now. In these few moments, we were the only two people in the world. I woke up and realized we were going to run late again.

"Hey, Draco.. get up," I said as I tried shaking him. He just grabbed me again and pulled me back into his arms. "Draco, we have to go or we'll be in big trouble." "Then let us get in big trouble. I want to stay here. With you." I looked over at him lying there next to me, our faces facing one another perfectly. "You look like a mess," I told him with a laugh. "Though a cute mess," I added quickly. He smiled and laughed softly. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Before we could say anything else I quickly got up and tried pulling him out of bed.

"Alright, fine- I'm getting up! I'm not getting dragged out of bed again." We got changed into our robes, but we weren't as secretive anymore. We didn't feel like we had to go to the bathroom to change our shirts. To be honest I didn't think of it until we were fully changed. We walked down with everyone to eat breakfast, but before we went into the dining hall Draco pulled me aside and reached for my hand. All he did was hold it for a minute as I held it back close to me. We let go at the same time and took one last glance at each other until going to our house tables. We didn't talk until later in the day.

"Harry, when we're done eating could you come with me to Herbology? I have to ask a few questions and Ron has refused on coming." I nodded. "Oh, sure." She smiled and we finished eating before we took off. Then I realized we weren't going in the direction of the Herbology classroom. "Uh, Hermione? Where are we going? I thought you said-" but she cut me off and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"You like him, don't you?" I just looked at her, wondering what she meant. "Draco, Harry. I see the way you look at one another. I'm your best friend. I know when you have a feeling like that." "I'm not- I don't. Where did this come from?" "Oh, please. You guys are always late for meals, you're constantly sneaking around, and I have noticed the secret smiling, looking, and even the hand holding, so don't even bother trying to cover that up." 

"That was nothing, we just.." I didn't say anything else. I knew she was right, and I couldn't lie to her. I looked at her and said, "I don't know what happened. One moment we get paired up after hating each other for literally five years- and the next.. I've fallen for him completely." She smiled and hugged me. "Well, if you two like each other, it's all right with me. If you seem to think he's changed, I'm willing to give him another chance." 

I stepped back from her. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best, really." I gave her a nervous look for a second though. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Ron. That's your place, not mine." I let out a small laugh. She really did know what I was thinking. "Thanks," I said back to her. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." We headed off towards Potions, where I saw Malfoy walking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy!" I called over to him. He turned around and smiled when he saw it was me. "Hey, Potter. I was just about to ask you if you wanted to meet in our spot tonight. I wanted to show you something." "Oh, yeah sure. Is everything okay?" Draco pulled me over to a corner so no one could see us. He held my hands and we looked at one another. "With you- everything is okay," he whispered close to my ear. I smiled at him and we started to lean in closer again.

However, like always, we got interrupted and broke apart. Ron found us and luckily he just thought we were talking. "Come on, guys! Snape's going to kill you if you're late!" We just followed him and didn't talk anymore until after dinner. 

Dinner went by quickly because Draco and I were rushing through our food as fast as we possibly could. We met in the hallway and headed for our spot. "So, what did you want to show me?" I asked him. "Well, remember a few years ago I got a guitar? It's sort of for muggles, but it was still fun to play. And well.. I wrote some songs recently during some free periods I had, and I thought I would show you them." "You still have a guitar? Wow. Draco Malfoy is using something made for muggles," I said with a laugh. 

Draco pushed me to the side as he laughed with me. We made it to the door and walked up the stairs together. Draco was going to play me music. This really meant something. I didn't know he could even sing. This will definitely be a night I'll never forget, I said in my head.

Draco's POV: What was I doing? I'm playing bloody songs for Harry Potter, which one in particular I wrote about him. Though he didn't seem to care. He was smiling at me. I felt so in love with him. I was. I was in love with Harry James Potter- but if only he felt the same. Did he?


	15. the night that changed everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well so this happened haha. i know this is really short i'm sorry, but i hope you guys like it anyway :)
> 
> love,  
elise

Like always when we were up here, I put flames into the fire and I just watched Draco to see what he was doing. His guitar was already up here. "Is this weird?" he asked me. "What- what's weird?" I thought he meant us being together like we were was weird. "Me playing you music." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I want to hear what you came up with. In fact, I feel pretty special." 

Draco smiled at me and took out his guitar. I sat down as he sat down next to me on the couch. "Well, this one I wrote about someone. Someone who's become the most important person in my life." I glanced up at him. Was this written for me? He started to play, as well as sing. He had the most beautiful voice I think I've ever heard. And growing up in the muggle world, I heard a lot of singers. 

I was listening to him, and I was putting the words together. He was so handsome, talented, and he was all I needed. He wrote a song, and it was about us. He kept on singing, and I could tell he felt a little nervous. I moved in closer to him as he played, and he looked up. He was looking into my eyes playing his guitar, and saying the words he couldn't fully say to me. He loved me, and loved him. 

Draco's POV: I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wasn't thinking about anything else but this. I kept on playing what was now our song, and we just kept looking into one another's eyes. How did I get so lucky? Where was he all my life? He moved a little closer again, and I didn't care one bit. I played the last chord and time fell still. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now- but I knew one thing. I loved him, and he felt the same way.

Harry's POV: Draco put his guitar down and he moved a little closer to me. I felt him breathing against my face, and I put my hand on his cheek doing what I normally did. He brushed my messy hair out of my face as I smiled into his hand. This was it.. right now. It was only us, and nothing could break us apart. 

"Hey, Harry?" he asked me. "Yeah?" "Remember when we were talking about being in love?" I nodded slightly. "I don't think I told the whole truth that night. You see- I'm in love with you, Harry James Potter." I didn't think and I didn't have to. "And I'm in love with you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." He smiled, as did I. He moved even closer to me, as if he knew what I was about to do. 

I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to wait any longer than we already have. I pulled him over to me, pressing my lips against his. I was kissing him, and he was kissing me right back. We slowly pulled away from one another after a minute. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," I said with the amount of breath I had left. Our foreheads were sill pressed together, and we were still holding one another tightly in front of the fire. "The same for me.. Potter." I laughed. I still loved being called that by him. 

He pulled me back to him and we kissed for what seemed like forever. At first it was soft, then all of a sudden it became more passionate. Did I care? Not at all. We didn't even notice that rain began to sprinkle down. There we were- kissing each other in the rain. We were finally together. He was mine, and I was only his.


	16. always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys. i'm so sorry for not posting more chapters recently. i just started school again yesterday and i recently had a surgery so my life has been all over the place. but now i'm in a better spot to keep posting haha. soo here's chapter 16 and i hope you all like it!
> 
> with love,  
elise

It was staring to poor, so we finally broke apart. We were drenched from the rain, but we just smiled and laughed at each other. "It really did take a long time, didn't it?" Draco said while laughing at me. "It took way too long," I said back as I kissed him one last time before jumping up. I held out my hand hoping he would take it. "Come on, it's starting to get really windy. We should go in anyway." "You always have to ruin all of the fun," I heard him say while grabbing my hand. I pulled him up and he held it until we were at the end of the stairs. 

I suddenly stopped at turned around to him. "What does this mean? What is this between us? " I asked him. "We're together now- officially." "What do you want us to be though? Are we telling people?" "Harry, all I care about is you. We can keep us a secret if you want.. then we can keep meeting places on our own. That's always fun," he said with a small laugh. I kissed him one more time before saying, "I really do love you." We let go of each other's hands and headed down the hall towards the Slytherin common room.

"And where have you two been?" Snape was staring right at us as we walked in. We were still drenched from the rain, so he knew we've been outside. "Oh, I was showing Harry this one lookout, but then it started to poor- so we came back in." Snape looked at Draco, and then at me. "If you say so," he said cooly as he walked back over to his office. "Wow, he really is watching over you," I said. "I would have been in so much trouble if it was just me." He smiled and we made it to our room and got dressed in dry clothing. 

I was on my way to my bed and started to get under my covers when Draco threw a pillow at my face. "What- Draco, what are you dong?" I called over to him. He was looking at me and I realized what he wanted to say. I motioned my hands as to say come over, and he ran happily over to me before lying down. He leaned on my chest with his arm wrapped across my stomach, and I put my arm around him. Our hair was still wet, but his looked cute that way. We just stayed there together as we fell asleep. I loved it, and we could finally feel okay doing it too. 

Draco's POV: "Don't touch him!" I woke with such a fright and looked around. Harry was having another dream. About who though? I grabbed his hands and tried waking him up. "Harry, it's okay. I'm here with you- always. Always and forever." He wasn't waking up. He was still yelling at someone and crying. I took my hands away from his and cupped his cheeks instead. I just kissed him until he woke up. 

Harry's POV: I felt Draco kissing me as I woke up so I kissed him back. "Hey," I heard him say as he pulled away from me. "It's okay.. it's over." I looked at him, put my hand on his cheek, and moved my thumb on it back and forth. "Voldemort- he's after you. I saw inside of him. But he can't.. I'm going to fight. I'm not letting you do it." Draco's face went plain and he was scared, I could tell. "The time really has come, huh?" He took a breath. "Look, Harry.. just promise me. Whatever happens these next few weeks- promise me that you'll save yourself if you have to."

"Not without you, I'm not. We've talked about this, Draco. I love you and I'm going to protect you no matter what." He smiled slightly and moved in closer to me again. "Not as much as I love you," he whispered in my ear. He kissed me again and I held him tightly against my chest. I never wanted to let him go, and I wouldn't. If Voldemort wanted Draco, then he'd have to get to him another way. I wasn't going to lose someone else I loved. I kissed his forehead before we fell asleep again. It was Draco and I. Always and forever.


	17. apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's out i guess haha. thanks for all the love guys, i love you <3
> 
> with love,  
elise

When I woke up Draco was already smiling and blushing at me like a tomato. He moved the hair that was in front of my face. "Morning, beautiful," he said happily with a small laugh. "Well, you should see how you look," I said back. He grabbed me and pulled me over to him. He kissed me which definitely woke me up now. "Okay- okay, we have to get up. We have that test in Herbology this morning remember." "Why do we have to go to class? We could just quit school and stay here," he said sarcastically. Typical Draco, I thought in my head as I smiled at him.

I got up quickly, grabbed his wand that was on the nightstand, and teased him to get him up. "Potter, don't you even think about it." He jumped up after me and grabbed my hands. He was holding me and I felt nothing but happiness. We were laughing and he turned me around. He looked into my eyes and put his forehead against mine. "I don't know why honestly- but I'm so bloody in love with you," was all he whispered. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. "Good, because I'm bloody in love with you too." He kissed my forehead and we let go of each other before getting dressed for the day. 

"So.. we're keeping us a secret?" I asked him as we were almost to the dining hall. "If you want. I mean, I only have Crabbe and Goyle- sort of. They wouldn't understand though. I wouldn't want to tell them anyway." I thought for a moment. Should I tell Hermione and Ron? I had to, they're my best friends. Well, besides Draco. "Hermione already kind of knows actually," I said to him. "She pulled me aside one day and asked me if I liked you. She can tell when something's up with me. It's quite odd in some situations, but you know-" Draco smiled and cut me off by holding me around my waist. "I'll tell her I'm sorry. For being mean to her.. and to Ron."

I took his hands in mine while I smiled up at him. "You're really a wonder, Malfoy." Then I looked down at his shirt and pointed to a spot. "You have something on your robes there by the way." Right as he looked down I quickly picked up his chin with my finger before I kissed him softly. I loved being able to do that. "Got you," I said against him. "I'm saying it again. Tell me why I like you?" he said as he laughed. I rolled my eyes playfully. We left one another and went to our house tables after that. I met with Ron and Hermione and they knew something was up with me. I was smiling like crazy.

"What has gotten into you?" Ron asked me. Hermione gave me a small smile. She probably knew what it was. "Oh, nothing- but.. can I talk to you guys later? Draco has something to tell you too." "Malfoy? What does he want with us?" "It's nothing really. We just wanted to tell you guys something." Hermione gave me a look and mouthed, "finally." We finished eating soon and went to take the test in Herbology. Even with barely studying, I surprisingly did pretty well.

I saw Draco in the hall after walking out of class and I grabbed his arm. He turned around and smiled. Hermione and Ron walked over to us. "So, what exactly did you want to tell us?" Ron asked him. Malfoy didn't fully look at him. Ron might take some convincing towards us, I knew that. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For all of the years I was mean to you.. and even you, Harry. I still haven't fully apologized. I was just broken- and lost. The only way anyone would ever notice my existence was if I was rude, and I know that was horrible now. I just-" He took a deep breath.

"Though recently I've never felt better.. because of you." He was looking straight at me now.

Draco's POV: I could see Ron staring at me deeply. "Until you? What does he mean, Harry?" I saw Hermione look over at me. She touched my arm. "I forgive you. Just think of us as friends now- if you want to." "Thanks," I said happily. "I will." She backed up next to Ron again. He still didn't seem to thrilled with me though.

Harry's POV: I couldn't take Ron's silence anymore so I blurted out whatever my mind was thinking. "Draco and I are together now.. but in a different way than you might think." "Wait, so you're like- dating?" Ron asked me. I just nodded at him and he looked shocked. "Wow, I never would think in a million years-" He looked like he was in deep confusion. "But-" he started to say. "As your best friend, I'm happy for you." He started to walk towards Malfoy. "I'm willing to give you another chance, but if you hurt Harry.. you'll be dealing with me." Ron seemed proud of himself for saying that.

I smiled at him and heard Draco say, "thank you, both of you- really. But I'm not leaving.. I'm never going to hurt Harry. That's the last thing I'd ever do." I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Hermione looked extremely happy, and Ron was even smiling too. Now everything was as it should be. My friends supported me, I had Draco, and we were all there in the moment together.


	18. the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i had to add some drama because who loves some fun angst right? no just kidding haha this hurt but i hope you guys like this chapter anyway!
> 
> love you all,  
elise

The day went by fairly quickly and it was finally time for dinner. Hermione and Ron knew about Draco and I now so I didn't feel like I had to hide anything anymore. "You're meeting him again aren't you?" I heard her ask me. I still didn't say anything about our spot. That was only ours to talk about. I nodded and smiled. "You must really like him." I could feel myself blush like crazy. "You have no idea," I said back. I really did. I loved him. I was- in love with him.

I met Draco in the hall and we left for our spot like usual. There was snow slowly falling so everything felt perfect. We casted some spells to summon blankets and we were sitting together in front of the fire on the couch again. We were lying down, and I was leaning on Draco's chest. "You know- I still remember the first day we met," he started to say. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "I really wanted you to be my friend. That's mainly why I was such a jerk. I regret it all though. I just.. couldn't help it." His voice sounded shaky and sad.

"Hey, it's okay. You've changed. Everything's different now." He kissed me and smiled. "I'm so glad we got paired up. I honestly don't know what I would be doing if I hadn't gotten to know you better." "Yeah, same here. I guess it was just meant to be." He put his arm around me again and I nestled in closer in to him. I loved this feeling. I felt safe- like nothing in the world could get to us.

Although suddenly there was a huge blast of wind and I felt something fall on me. There was a letter, and Draco quickly grabbed it before I could see what it was. Did he know what it was then? "Draco, what is it?" He started to pull away from me as he read before getting up. "You have to leave, Harry. I know you said you'd be fine- but I can't. I just-" Draco looked like he was on the edge of having a breakdown. I took the note from him and read it as well.

_"I know what you've been up to, Draco. More nonsense like this and you too will be turned over to the Dark Lord. Give Harry Potter to us and you will be safe. If not- you will pay the price just as he will." _

"Can't you see, Harry? This is why I didn't want you to get involved with me. There's no way in hell that I'm going to turn you in. I'm just going to hand myself over. I can't do it, Harry- I won't." I took him my arms and let him cry on my shoulder. "Listen to me Draco. I love you more than anything, okay? We're going to get through this. It's you and me." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. Tears were streaming down his face at a rapid speed. I took my hands and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"That one night.. when I was dreaming. I was there with him- and so were you. He was going to hurt you. That's why I was screaming. Then I woke up to your voice. You told me we'd be together- forever and always. So, I'm going to say the same to you now. I'm not letting you go, Malfoy. Forever and always- I'm with you. I'm yours." Draco pulled me into him and kissed me the most he probably ever had. "I love you so much, Harry," he said as he pulled away.

I took his hands and kissed them while our foreheads were still touching. "The same goes for you, Draco." "What are we going to do?" "I have to talk to Dumbledore- he'll tell me." He nodded and we sat back down. "Draco?" I said over to him. He looked over at me. "There's also something else too. We have something Voldemort will never have. We have each other. We have love." Draco slowly leaned into me and kissed me again. I let him, and we continued to until we fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Draco's POV: I never had someone like him in my life. Someone who would sacrifice themselves for me. I loved him so much I didn't care what happened to me anymore. Not that I ever did however. Kissing him- falling asleep in his ams. It was the best feeling ever. I knew that one day it would come though. I was ready though. I would fight all I could for him. Harry was the love of my life- and I was his. Forever and always. Merlin's beard, how did I get so bloody lucky? 


	19. a casual day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys so here's chapter 19! this is kind of weird i don't really know haha. it's just a random chapter i guess. but the next few should be more interesting.
> 
> love,  
elise

Draco and I slept outside again, but I didn't mind. I woke him up by kissing him, and what made it even better was that he kissed me back. "We finally have a week off," I said. "It's almost Christmas- I actually forgot about that." "Yeah, I didn't remember either. Well, Happy Christmas, beautiful," Draco said to me. "Happy Christmas, mi amour," I said as I kissed his forehead. "You know French? You really are something, Harry James Potter." I shrugged and smiled. "I grew up with muggles, so I had to go to a school where it was taught."

"So, what did that mean?" I paused. "My love." Draco looked at me with that amazing smile and those eyes I loved so much. He leaned over to me, pulled me over to him and he started to kiss me again. "Can we just stay up a here a while?" he asked me. "The sunrise always looks nice." I looked up at him and smiled. "As long as you want." We layed there in each other's arms.

A few hours passed and we thought it was time we should go back inside. I got up and held out my hand for Draco to grab. He did, and jumped up next to me. "Wow, I need to shower," he said looking down at himself. I laughed. "You and me both." We walked down and headed for the common room. Draco and I were actually together. I still couldn't believe it. I could call him mine- and he could call me his. I kept looking over at him. It was terribly hard not to. 

"What are you looking at?" he asked me questionably. "Just- you," I said happily. "You're such a dork," he said before punching my arm playfully. We made it to our room and realized that everyone was down eating breakfast. We weren't hungry so we both took a shower. You kind of needed one when you're constantly sleeping outside with snow and ash from fires. I let him go first, we weren't at that stage yet- if that even was what he wanted eventually.

I went in after him and I looked at him as he came out in only pants. "Potter, would you just shower. Stop looking at me." I smirked as I went into the bathroom. He was the best, I thought to myself. I don't know how lucky I was to have him until now. 

I finished showering and I came out of the bathroom. I felt so much better. I didn't smell like smoke anymore thankfully. I looked over at Malfoy again. I loved Draco's hair when it was wet, it was all tangled and crazy looking. Mine was always like that, but his usually calmed down after a while- until I messed it up for him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked. "Whatever you want to." "Well, we could just stay in here, or we could take a walk," I suggested. "Alright, let's go then." He took my hand and we walked back out of the room and out of the castle. Being outdoors was apparently our thing. It was nice. The air was fresh and it was cool outside. "Ah, yes- and here was where I jumped out of a tree. I remember you calling me pathetic?" "Yeah, I suppose that is what I said. I still agree with it though." Draco jumped on me a little, taking his hand and messing up my hair more.

"You're still the same, Potter," he said laughing. I pretended to look at something to trick him. "Hey, what's that?" He turned to see what I was pointing at and I quickly grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down on the ground with me. "Harry, I swear!" I quickly got up and started running. I was fast, but apparently so was he. We just kept trying to tackle one another until we finally got tired. "You can run Malfoy," I told him, running out of breath. "So can you," he said in the same way.

We sat down on the ground against some rocks to catch our breath. We were hidden behind them, so I pulled him over to me and started kissing him. He kissed me back and we did that for a while. We were lying down now, but we started to hear people coming. Both of us jumped up, silently laughing as if we were breaking the rules before running to the other side of the castle. The whole time we were holding hands. They fit perfectly. His touch was the best feeling- along with being wrapped in his arms. Though suddenly I realized that I had to find something for him. Christmas was in a few days after all. 

Draco's POV: We were still holding hands. I loved holding him close to me. I still couldn't believe it was true. All these years of knowing him- acting like we hated each other. We were here together now. Being in love, and wanting nothing more or less than only that. All I had to do now was think of something to get him for Christmas, and I think I knew just the thing.

Harry's POV: We stopped running when we saw more people and just acted like we were talking casually. "Hey, Harry- I have to go do something," Draco started to tell me. However, before I could say anything else he continued taking. "Don't worry, it's not anything bad. You'll see soon." I just nodded. He gave my hand a small squeeze and smiled before he ran off. What was he up to? But I forgot about it. I had my own stuff to worry about. I thought about what to get him and then I thought of it. I ran to the library where I started working on a present for Draco. If it was our first Christmas together, he had to get something extremely special.


	20. christmas eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guys i'm so sorry i haven't updated recently. school has taken me over but here's chapter 20! i love all of you so so much thank you for being so patient haha.
> 
> with love,  
elise

A few days passed and Christmas was the next day. There was a huge feast tonight, and we had to come dressed up. Half of the day Draco and I spent time together, until I spent the rest of it with Ron and Hermione before dinner. Even though I was with Draco, I couldn't forget my other friends. Especially them. 

"Happy almost Christmas, Harry!" Hermione said as she jumped on me and gave me a huge hug. "To you too," I said back happily. "Happy Christmas, Ron," I said to him as we hugged. He said it back and handed me the usual present from Mrs. Weasley. I always got pumpkin pastries and a new handmade sweater, but it made just as happy every time. I never used to get many presents until Hogwarts. We just walked around together and talked. I liked talking with them. We didn't get to as much anymore. 

"So, what did you get for Draco?" Hermione asked me. "Oh, well- I made something for him actually. A drawing I would say." "Wow, you really love him." I couldn't help but blush. "I remember you liked to draw. I'm sure he'll love it." I smiled at her and we continued walking.

Once it was almost time for dinner, I said goodbye to them and I headed for my room. I saw Draco walking into the common room and I ran after him before he climbed through the portrait. "Oh, hey Harry," he said happily. We made it to our room as we talked the whole way. "So, tomorrow's Christmas, huh? Our first holiday together," he said. "Yeah, it is," I replied back. It was quiet for a moment until Draco suddenly pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. 

"What was that for?" I whispered against him. Not that I was complaining though. "Just because." He kept on kissing me. We seemed to do it a lot- well until I had to drag him into class. "Okay okay," I tried to say in between his kisses. "We should get changed." He rested his forehead on mine. "Yeah, I suppose. Now go put on your suit so I can look at you in it," he said in a cute voice. I rolled my eyes and changed while he did the same. 

He looked so handsome. Especially in a black suit. His white blond hair was a little messy, but I made him keep it like that. "You look.." he started to say. "Don't even get me started on you." Draco blushed and looked down. I smiled and we walked down the stairs together. I wanted to hold his hand as we walked in the hall, but keeping us a secret just made it easier. We took one last look at each other before we split up to our separate tables. Dumbledore made his usual Christmas Eve announcement, and before we knew it food magically appeared on all of the plates. 

I was talking with Ron and Hermione, while also taking with my other friends from Gryffindor. I felt happy. I had Draco, and my friends. This really has been the best year of my life, I thought in my head. 

When we were finished with dinner, Dumbledore dismissed us to our common rooms since it was getting late. I didn't care, I got to spend the night again with Malfoy. We found each other and went to our room. I got into other clothes and so did he. I sat down in my bed and layed down. "Get over here," I said to him. He slowly walked over, almost trying to tease me. Though once he was close enough I grabbed his arm and he fell on top of me. "You truly love doing that, don't you?" he asked me with a smile. "I guess I do," I smiled back. 

He was laying next to me now, holding my hand in his. He kissed it and kept holding it. "Hey, Draco?" He looked back up at me. "I just wanted to see your smile again." "You're the dorkiest of dorks- really," he said laughing. I laughed back. We went back to looking at each other until I pulled his waist closer to me. I felt him breathing on me as I kissed his forehead. "I love you," I told him. "I love you too, Potter." 

This time I really pulled him closer. We were kissing and he started to go on top of me. All we did was kiss. Apparently he wasn't ready for anything more either, and that worked for me. We stopped after we kept going on top of each other for a while. "I really wish I knew you sooner, Harry- and not just for this." There was his soft smile again. "I know. Me too."

Draco's POV: I used to hate Christmas. Everyone was getting love from one another, and I got nothing. Sure, I got a letter from my parents- but it wasn't the same. It was more to tell me to find out more about Harry, or to annoy someone else. Now that I know him, I'm so glad I never told them anything. I was laying back close to him. I loved to kiss him. I really loved doing it, but I enjoyed just looking at him too. His eyes, his smile- just looking back at me. My heart felt so happy, and I knew that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but right here in front of him. 

Harry's POV: I could see him getting tired, so I pulled him over into my arms. He pulled the covers over us, and he nestled himself into my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair. We fell asleep like that- holding one another once again. I really was the luckiest guy.


	21. christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than usual and so cheesy sorry about that guys haha. well enjoy it anyway!
> 
> love,  
elise

I woke up feeling really happy. I looked down at Draco who was holding me around my waist. He was still leaning on my chest so I kissed the top of his head. "Happy Christmas, my love," I whispered. I knew he couldn't hear me but I didn't care. I held him more tightly while he continued to sleep. He looked so cute while he was sleeping, I thought in my head. I layed my head onto his until I felt him wake up.

"Happy Christmas, beautiful," he told me. That's how we talked to each other now. I called him 'my love' when he would call me 'beautiful.' And I loved it. He was looking up at me. "Sorry if I woke you," I said to him. "You're worth waking up for," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly before I kissed his forehead. "Tonight we have to meet at our spot okay? I have to give you something." I smiled. "I have something for you too," I told him.

"Should we get up?" Draco nodded but pulled me back in for another kiss. This one lasted a little longer, though I pulled him out of bed again. I was always the one having to get him up. We got changed quickly and left for the Great Hall. I saw Hermione and Ron right away so I ran to give them both hugs. Hermione even gave Draco a hug when he came over and I could tell he was happy about it. Ron shook his hand and surprisingly gave him a hug too. We all said 'Happy Christmas,' before separating from Draco and heading for the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Dumbledore called to whoever was here on Christmas break. Food soon appeared and we ate. I took a few glances over to Draco who did the same to me. I spent the first half of the day with Ron and Hermione, and she invited Draco to come too. He gratefully came along. We just went to Hagrid's, and I told him about Draco and I. He was shocked, but he was happy for us in the end. The rest of the afternoon we just talked. It was a way for Ron and Hermione to get to know Draco better. However, once it was dinner time, we would part with them after. Draco and I quickly ate our dinner and met in the hallway before heading off towards our spot. I already had my present for him wrapped up, but he wasn't carrying his. He probably had his up there already I guess. 

Once we got to our spot I looked around. There were candles everywhere, the fire was lit, and blankets were spread out on the ground. "You did all of this?" I said turning back to him. "Yeah, but it was nothing. I just thought it would be nice. And apparently there's supposed to be these shooting stars in the sky so I thought we could watch that here too." I smiled and looked down at the ground. He was mine. He was really mine. I walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you so much." "I love you too, Potter," he said happily back to me.

I set my present on the ground next to me and Draco grabbed something from under a few blankets. It was his guitar. He was also carrying a letter. "Here, I'll go first." "You didn't have to get me anything, you know." "Oh, please Harry. I was getting you something whether you liked it or not." I rolled my eyes. "But I wanted to say something first. I wrote it all down, but I don't think I'll need to see that." I felt a rush of butterflies in my stomach for some reason. He took my hands in his, looking deeply into my eyes before he started to speak.

Draco's POV: I started talking without even glancing at the letter. I didn't need it. I knew how I felt about him without any words on a page.

"Dear Harry James Potter,  
My love, my life, my everything. You came into my life a little over five years ago, and let me tell you- I was into you from the very start. I mean, of course we really had it out for each other, but recently has been different. Though even back then, you were the only one who really ever noticed me. And now I'm the luckiest guy in the world. When we got paired up together, I wasn't sure how I was going to feel. Turns out I had a pretty big feeling about it later on. I fell in love with you. Your smile, your hair, your eyes- all of it. I loved every single part of you and I knew that that would never change. Being with you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what would've happened if I didn't have you. I'd probably be dealing with my family alone, but now I have you. I have you and I couldn't be happier. I love you more than words can describe, Potter. To feel your touch, your warmth- it's the best feeling in the world. I wouldn't change it for anything, and I'm never letting you slip away from me no matter what. We're in this together. Forever and always. But Harry, thank you for being my lifesaver. You really saved me. And thank you for all the forehead kisses, the regular ones, and for calling me 'my love.' You're my beautiful- beautiful, wonderful, and the most amazing guy I could ever have in my life. So thank you. For filling the missing piece of my heart and for being mine. I love you, my love. I'm forever grateful that I'm your boyfriend." He took a pause. "I've never called myself that before, but it has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Harry's POV: I felt tears run down my face. I looked down and then up again. He was looking down at his hands blushing. I grabbed his face and pulled it into mine. I kissed him the most I probably ever had, and he was doing it back. I broke away and backed away a little bit. "I love you, I love you, and I love you." Draco wiped the tears off of my face. "I love you too," he said as a tear fell down his face. But these were happy tears. I wiped his away, and we just looked at each other before I broke the silence. "Who knew you could say something like that?" He shrugged. "I guess you still have a lot to figure out about me, huh?" I laughed again.

"Here, now it's my turn." "I'm not finished, that was only the first part!" I gave him a happy look. "But fine, I'll finish mine after." I smiled and gave him my present that I wrapped up. He opened it and looked up at me. I drew a picture of us with our hands pressed against a wall. We were facing each other- looking into each other's eyes. I drew a glass wall between us to separate our lives. In the caption I wrote, 'Two worlds turned into one.'

"Harry, this- this is incredible. I don't know what to say. I never even knew you could draw." I shrugged and smiled at him. He was happy, that's all I cared about. He eventually took my hand and kissed it. He kept holding it close to him. "Who knew- that we would get together. The death eater and the boy who lived." "Yeah, who knew?" He let go of my hand and smiled at me again. "And you even framed it-" "Of course!" He laughed at me. Then Draco came in closer to me again and kissed me softy before he hugged me tightly.

"I wrote something for you- well, again. I'm assuming you knew that the other song I wrote was about us." "I did," I said with a smile. He started to play the new song he wrote. There was his voice again, it was beautiful. I put my hand on his leg, listening to him as he played. He finished with the song and looked up at me. I took his guitar off of his lap, put it down next to us and I started to move in to him. "You're really going to break me here, Malfoy," I said with a small laugh. He smiled and pointed at my shirt.

"You have something on your shirt- just there." I looked down and he picked up my chin quickly with his finger. He was kissing me. "You really used my own trick on me?" He didn't care. He layed down, and pulled me on top of him. I kissed him again and we kept going on top of each other. This was the best Christmas I ever had, I said to myself. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move in the sky. "Hey, the shooting stars are out." He let go of me and got up, pulling me up with him. We stood there looking out on top of the castle.

Draco's POV: I don't think I've ever felt this happy. "Make a wish," I told him. "I don't have to. This is all I wish for." I took his hand again and kissed it before I pulled him close to me. There we were like the other times. He was leaning on my shoulder, and I had my arm wrapped around him. I finally felt home.

Harry's POV: I knew now that I was home. And this time- it wasn't only because of Hogwarts.


	22. lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 22! this hurts ugh. for some reason it gets all happy and then sad so sorry about that guys. but enjoy anyway :)
> 
> elise

After last night, Draco and I just came inside and went to sleep. I realized we were still holding onto each other when I woke up. I ran my fingers through his hair while I saw his eyes faintly open. "Good morning," he said with a yawn. "To you too." There was a sudden bang at the window. I looked over and saw an owl holding something, but it wasn't Hedwig. Draco seemed to know what it was. "It's our family owl- it's another request." He got up and took the note. 

"Remember what you promised me, Harry? I have to take care of some stuff today, and you need to stay here." I looked at him. "Draco, what does it say?" "He knows- about us. He knows what you mean to me now. I just have to do something, okay?" His voice sounded shaky. "Just let me help you," I said as I reached for his hand. He took it, but not for long. "Harry, please. I need you to trust me, alright?" Draco quickly got dressed. He honestly looked like he was on the edge of breaking. "You know how much I love you. I need you to remember that. Forever and always." 

"I love you too, but Draco-" he interrupted me by kissing me. It felt like goodbye, and I didn't even know why. He got up and held my hand one last time before letting go. "I- I'll see you later," he said before rushing out. I didn't know what was happening, but I trusted him. I sat up and got dressed. This was killing me. Who knows, he could be in great danger even. Draco always tried to keep his feelings inside. I went down to the hall, and started to look for him. But he was nowhere to be found. 

I just sat down with Ron and Hermione, who could tell I looked worried. "Draco left," I told them. "Wait- what do you mean?" Hermione asked me. "He got a letter this morning, and he said he had to take care of something. I don't know where he went, and I can't help but think he's in trouble." "Do you trust him?" I nodded. "Of course- but you know the world we live in. Voldemort is after him because of me. I can't let him live like that." Hermione took my hand. 

"Harry, he's in love with you. That's why he's doing whatever he's being asked to. He even told me. After a class we have together, he came over to me and started talking about how much he loves you. But if I were you, I'd find him. Someone like Draco doesn't come around often." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "And when, or if you find him- call us if you need anything." I nodded again and smiled to her before I took off.

I couldn't let him go. If only it wasn't too late. I searched everywhere I could, but I couldn't find him. I just went up to our spot and stared out for a little bit. What was happening? Everything was fine until today. I know it's Voldemort, and his family- but what did they want from him? Couldn't they just take me instead? I'm the one they want anyway. 

All of a sudden I started to hear noises in my head and I fell to the ground. It was Voldemort. 

"If you want him back- come to me. If not, he will pay the price for you." I had a vision of where they were. It was the lookout not far from here. Then I remembered- he had to kill Dumbledore. And if he didn't, Snape had to take his place. I ran over there, but I wasn't sure what to do. Dumbledore said I had to do what I was told, which was not to mess with it. And I had to live by what I said. No matter how much it hurt.


	23. goodbye, my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this hurt.

I made it to the lookout and I saw Draco. He was holding his wand up to Dumbledore. He must have known I was there, he looked down in my direction before turning his eyes back on Malfoy. "Draco, you are no assassin. Let me help you," I heard him calmly say. "They'll kill me- they'll kill him. Can't you see? I can't loose him." They were talking about me. Draco was actually crying. I couldn't help but fall to the ground. I had to keep my word to Dumbledore. Don't do it, Draco. This isn't who you are, I said to myself. All of a sudden I heard more death eaters make their way up the stairs. I hid myself even more. 

Snape came up next to me from under the stairs and put a finger over his mouth. I knew what he had to do. I just stepped away. I felt completely sick doing this, but Dumbledore told me to let it happen no matter what. I felt like I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't start screaming. Snape moved Draco aside, who still looked terrified. "Severus- please." Snape waved his wand into the air. "Avada Kedavra." That was it- the end. 

Dumbledore fell down the side of the castle. I let this happen. I could've done something to stop all of it. I started to cry until I saw Snape grab Draco by the arm, pulling him down the steps. I hid and watched all of the other death eaters follow them out. I ran behind them. There was no way in hell that I was letting Draco go with them. They were heading for the Forbidden Forest by the time I caught up. "Malfoy!" I tried yelling in their direction. Draco just stopped frozen and slowly turned around. He was crying, and he definitely looked heartbroken. I started to run to him, but Snape casted a spell to make me fall farther away. "Get away, Potter. There's nothing you can do." 

I casted a spell at Snape, but he kept dismissing them. They just came right back to me. I felt like I was practically being punched over and over again. I saw Draco say something to Snape, and he slowly nodded. Draco walked over to me shakily. 

Draco's POV: I hated this- watching him get hurt. And I couldn't do anything about it. He was crying, just like I was as I knelt down next to him. "I'm- so sorry, Harry. I have to go, okay? I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. But it has to be this way. Our lives- they just don't fit together." We were both crying, and I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you, Harry James Potter. So much more than you know. Forever and always- I will love you."

Harry's POV: He was leaving. I spoke with the last breath I had. "Draco, what-" but he pulled me onto him and kissed me passionately. This was goodbye. "Goodbye, my love," he said as he got up. He was still wiping tears away from his face. But just before he couldn't hear me anymore I called, "there will never be anyone for me but you, Draco Lucius Malfoy." He gave a small smile, but started to cry again soon after. I watched Snape grab him by the arm again and they rushed off into the forest. They must have apparated, I didn't hear anything else.

I looked up at the sky. There was the dark mark. He was gone. Both of them. Dumbledore was killed, and Draco- I cried at the thought. I was never going to see him again.


End file.
